


Ciclos

by ZafiraKz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Canonical Character Death, Drama, M/M, Manipulation, Open Relationship, Romance, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZafiraKz/pseuds/ZafiraKz
Summary: Charlie quería saber que hacía Lucius los días de luna llena.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Charlie Weasley, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Ciclos

**Author's Note:**

> Puede que no tenga mucho sentido pero de nuevo es una idea que no pude sacarme de la cabeza XD  
> No sé porque lo escrito se ve en otro formato.
    
    
    Hacía uno meses lo venía pensando, había preparado todo para ese día. Sabía que trasladores utilizar y también aprovecharía que Lucius lo había agregado a las protecciones de la mansión Malfoy.  
    Ya lo había intentado antes pero siempre algo fallaba, muchas veces se quedaba dormido o simplemente sus ganas se esfumaban y prefería quedarse en la reserva de dragones.   
    Sonrió ligeramente al pensar en el patriarca, salían desde hacía cinco años aunque al principio no había sido nada serio. Seguía sin ser serio, Lucius le había mencionado que no podía ser monógamo pero si quería titularlos como “novios” ante su familia y conocidos podía hacerlo y él sería muy cuidadoso con los otros hombres que veía.  
    No le gustaba que su relación fuera abierta pero  no tenía otra opción, era un tómalo o déjalo y había avanzado demasiado con la serpiente como para renunciar a él solo por pequeñas cosas de las cuales ni siquiera se enteraba.   
    Miró la habitación una vez más, su cabaña rudimentaria había cambiado demasiado desde adentro, aunque por afuera seguía viéndose igual Lucius había añadido demasiado de su personalidad a sus paredes y muebles, incluso trayendo un par de elfos. Y eso no lo molestaba del todo porque él había accedido a que Lucius viviera con él.  
    Malfoy seguía teniendo la central de sus negocios en Londres así que solía viajar casi siempre hacia allí. Charlie se preguntaba cómo no se dio cuenta que algunos viajes siempre coincidían con las mismas fechas, había estado cinco años con el patriarca y solo se había dado cuenta hacía seis meses.  
    Nunca, nunca estaba fuera de Malfoy Manor los días de luna llena.   
    Podría ser solo una coincidencia pero sabiendo que se habían encontrado por primera vez luego de la guerra en la tumba de Remus Lupin sabía que no lo era. Sabía que tal vez no debería entrometerse, tal vez Lucius seguía guardando una especie de luto luego de seis años, pero que cada mes el patriarca pusiera como prioridad estar en la mansión lo preocupaba.  
    Él mismo no había olvidado a Fred, iba a su tumba cuando podía pero una vez a la semana dejaba caer flores al lago como representación.  
    Pasó sus manos por su cabello pelirrojo y dejó salir un suspiro.  
    No debió preguntar pero cuando empezó a desarrollar sentimientos por el rubio lo hizo, le preguntó por anteriores personas de las cuales se había enamorado. Según Lucius habían sido solo dos: Severus Snape y Narcissa Black, pero luego casi dudando murmuró que aunque no lo amaba debía mencionar a Remus Lupin.  
    Lucius dijo que no fue nada especial, se acostaron un par de veces cuando Voldemort desapareció por primera vez. Habló de cómo lo odiaba, porque era lo más bajo que había hecho: dejarse follar por un mestizo, criatura, que no le llegaba ni a los talones. Charlie tuvo que tragarse lo que pensaba y aunque se enojó, dejó al patriarca seguir hablando y luego se arrepintió de eso.  
    Si hubiera discutido en ese momento con Lucius no lo hubiera escuchado decir que lo odiaba tanto que no podía evitar seguir visitando su tumba, que lo odiaba tanto que había dejado una marca en él y que no podía olvidarlo. Y luego toda la seriedad se fue de su rostro y sollozó.  
    Lucius no había llorado al hablar de Snape porque ya habían pasado tres años, no lloró al hablar de su separación de Narcissa pero si lo hizo al hablar de Remus Lupin.   
    El patriarca ni siquiera se dejó consolar, se levantó y se encerró, cuando al fin salió le dijo que dieran por cerrado el tema. Aun así a Charlie no le sorprendió cuando al siguiente día vio a Lucius alrededor de las tumbas, dejando algunas flores para Snape y otras para Remus.   
    No supo cuán difícil era luchar contra un recuerdo hasta que se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de Lucius Malfoy.   
    Su familia no estuvo de acuerdo pero al final las peleas se aplacaron, Lucius mantuvo bajo perfil y no utilizó su relación como foco para enriquecerse más, no al menos de una manera obvia con la que Charlie se diera cuenta. Cuando Lucius aceptó mudarse con él pensó que al fin había ganado pero estaba muy equivocado.  
    Y ahí estaba, a punto de ir a Malfoy Manor para ver que hacía Lucius los días de luna llena. Sabía que si era descubierto rompería su confianza pero realmente necesitaba saber, necesitaba aplacar esa sensación de preocupación.   
    Se preguntó brevemente como en cinco años no se dio cuenta hasta hacía poco que nunca estaba con Lucius en esa fecha, no es como que si le prestara demasiada atención a cuando había ese tipo de luna pero… debió haber sido obvio y no lo fue.  
    Su plan era simple, utilizaría el traslador, luego se aparecería en Malfoy Manor y cuando descubriera que le ocurría a Lucius iría a saludar a su familia e inventaría una excusa creíble para su pareja.  
    Cuando al fin estuvo en la mansión sintió un escalofrío, sabía que los elfos tenían órdenes de no estar esa noche, sacó la capa de Harry y se la colocó. Miró el lugar arreglado y negó con la cabeza, había estado solo contadas veces ahí, no le agradaba demasiado lo caro y elegante que era, aunque Lucius mismo fuera así  
    No tardó en encontrar al patriarca en una de las habitaciones que tenían puertas hacia el jardín, se escondió silencioso como cuando estaba tratando de acercarse a un dragón. Lucius parecía demasiado concentrado en leer su libro, sus túnicas eran blancas y su cabello estaba suelto, miraba alternativamente hacia la puerta de vidrio que lo separaban del jardín y luego volvía a su lectura.  
    Charlie no pudo evitar notar que era el atardecer, se preguntó si lo único que hacía el patriarca era leer y se sintió un estúpido ¿Por qué había sospechado que algo estaba mal en primer lugar? ¿Por las fechas? ¿Así de celoso terminaba siendo?   
    Estaba a punto de irse aprovechando que la puerta por donde había entrado estaba abierta cuando se escuchó un ligero toquido en la puerta de vidrio. Charlie se giró para ver y sintió que su boca se secaba.  
    Ahí, parado del otro lado del vidrio estaba ese hombre.  
    Se sintió tan turbado que no notó cuando Lucius se acercó lo suficiente a la puerta como para tocar el vidrio con sus dedos donde el otro tenía apoyada su mano.  
    Charlie trató de controlar su respiración ¿Era una alucinación? ¿Por ello Lucius ponía el vidrio entre ambos? ¿Cómo había logrado crear esa ilusión?  
    Agarró más la capa sintiendo que su respiración se detenía cuando Lucius abrió la puerta de vidrio, casi creyó que el hombre del otro lado desaparecería pero no lo hizo. En cambio abrazó al rubio con fuerza antes de que este lo besara.  
    Entonces era de carne y hueso ¿Pero que, exactamente? ¿Alguien con multijugos? ¿Era acaso posible utilizar el cabello de un muerto? ¿Solo Glamour? ¿Algún juego con los otros amantes que tenía? Trató de evitar el aguijón de los celos y trató de pensar.  
    Si era el fantasma de Remus Lupin en todo caso ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué no iba a ver a su hijo que ya tenía seis años o a su esposa? ¿Por qué no con Harry? ¿Por qué al patriarca exactamente? ¿Y porque maldita sea era tangible?  
    Cerró los ojos para no mirar escuchando el sonido de los besos, solo los abrió cuando al fin se calmó y eso pareció coincidir cuando la pareja se separaba. Había algo en la mirada de Lucius que no supo distinguir y una sonrisa que a él le costaba varios días conseguir, el patriarca acarició con pura ternura la mejilla del licántropo –o de quien fuera que tuviera su aspecto- para luego apartarse. Charlie los observó mientras ambos solo se miraban, agarrando sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos, en un gesto tan íntimo y cariñoso que le revolvió el estómago.  
    Cuando ambos salieron al jardín pensó por un momento que era hora de irse, pero tal vez una parte de él quería seguir mirando para poder dejar ir al fin a Lucius. Caminó despacio, agachado para que la capa lo cubriera por completo.  
    Cualquier duda de que si realmente era Remus o no se vio desvanecida al ver la transformación, Lucius solo retrocedió antes de transformarse en un lobo blanco pequeño comparado con el gran lobo castaño. Charlie no pudo evitar pensar que Lucius jamás había mencionado ser un animago.   
    Ambos lobos se olfatearon y el más grande gruñó con fuerza, pero Lucius solo inclinó la cabeza dejando que el lobo lamiera su rostro y su lomo.   
    Charlie los vio jugando por varias horas, a veces solo se acostarían y “Remus” se envolvería a su alrededor antes de lamer sus orejas. Cuando ambos animales se perdieron más allá de la arboleda que era parte de los terrenos Malfoy decidió que no valía la pena.   
    Entró de nuevo a la mansión y buscó una sala que no se viera tan utilizada para meterse y quitarse la capa. Respiró profundo tratando de pensar y calmar sus emociones, era como cuando un dragón que había hecho progresos con él lo atacaba de pronto.  
    Dolía bastante pero no podía concentrarse en el dolor emocional en ese momento.   
    Tal vez Remus Lupin estaba vivo, no tenía otra idea.  
    Pero si esto era cierto, Lucius iba a tumba que sabía falsa ¡Pero había visto el cuerpo enterrado! ¿Y si esto se trataba de magia oscura? ¿Qué tal si su familia no se equivocaba sobre Lucius?  
    Los dragones eran fuentes de muchos ingredientes de pociones, ingredientes en los cuales Lucius había estado interesado.  
    Lucius no podría ser tan bueno mintiendo, de todos modos ¿Cinco años? Sabía que al menos le atraía, no se hubiera dejado follar tantas veces si no le gustara.  
    Respiró profundo, fuera lo que fuera la respuesta podría tenerlas al salir el sol. Se acurrucó en sí mismo antes de tratar de dormir por un rato.  
    Despertar con el sol fue casi instintivo así como lo fue ir directamente al jardín donde los había visto. Lucius no estaba a la vista pero igual utilizó la capa. Caminó hacia la arboleda y luego siguió caminando, notando a lo lejos una cabaña, al estar lo suficientemente cerca miró las ventanas pero estas estaban cerradas.   
    Agarró su varita con fuerza y se decidió, murmuró suavemente el hechizo y la puerta se abrió. Miró hacia el hombre que se encontraba sentado en la silla, leyendo un libro como que si no estuviera muerto.  
    ⸺Remus Lupin. ⸺ Charlie murmuró, el licántropo alzó su mirada como que si no se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba ahí.  
    ⸺ ¿Si? ⸺ No hubo reconocimiento ni en su tono ni en sus gestos, incluso ni siquiera se vio perturbado porque un extraño entrara a su cabaña. Charlie tragó.  
    ⸺ ¿Estás vivo? ⸺ Susurró.  
    ⸺ ¿Por qué siempre me haces la misma pregunta? ⸺ Charlie no pudo evitar la sorpresa pero se congeló al sentir una varita enterrándose en su nuca pero sin hacerle verdadero daño.  
    Lo último que pudo pensar era que todo el mundo tenía razón, no debió confiar en Malfoy, debió haber notado que algo raro había. 

* * *
    
    
    …

* * *
    
    
      
    Se despertó y miró a su costado, gruñó al notar que se había perdido el traslador ¡De nuevo se había quedado dormido!  
    Ahora debería deshacerse de las pistas que podrían hacerle creer a Lucius que trató de seguirlo y tendría que esperar unos meses para llevar a cabo su plan de nuevo sin despertar sospechas.   
    Hacía uno meses lo venía pensando, lo prepararía todo para un par de meses más. Sabía que trasladores utilizar y también aprovecharía que Lucius lo había agregado a las protecciones de la mansión Malfoy.  
    Ya lo había intentado antes pero siempre algo fallaba, muchas veces se quedaba dormido o simplemente sus ganas se esfumaban y prefería quedarse en la reserva de dragones… 


End file.
